


Плетенья печали

by essilt



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Когда приходят вести о смерти Берена, в Дориате наступает зима.





	Плетенья печали

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Легендой о Сигурде и Гудрун» Дж.Р.Р. Толкина. Написано специально для команды fandom Tolkien Gen&Het 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019.
> 
> Спасибо Iolf за бетинг!

Когда приходят вести о смерти Берена, в Дориате наступает зима. Сперва королева Гвенделинг сражается за пение птиц, за молодость травы и листьев, за цветение болиголова; потом сдается дочернему горю, и мрачное небо нависает над лесами, извергая ледяные слезы, которых не проронит Тинувиэль.

Потому что Тинувиэль глядит черными непроницаемыми, как стекло, глазами, в которых отражен стынущий Дориат, велит поднять кросны на Хирилорн, чтобы ткать с рассвета до заката и даже в ночи, когда ухает филин, а волк завывает над мертвой подругой и скребет по ее раздутому брюху, где навеки остались волчата. Мерный негромкий стук гребня и шуршание челнока в Менегроте слышат все, от стражей границы до вышивальщиц королевы Гвенделинг; звук проворно скользит сквозь оглушающе тихий снегопад, чтобы припасть к каждому уху и шептать ему: слушай, слушай, как скорбит Тинувиэль! Вскоре он превращается в мучение, эхом проникает в подземные залы Менегрота сквозь толщи почвы и камня, чтобы привольно блуждать в тысячах пещер, усиливаясь многократным отражением от сводов…

— Поговори с нашей дочерью, — приказывает король Тинвелинт супруге. — Пусть уймет свое горе.

Тинвелинт утратил сон. Ночи его полны чудовищных видений, потому он страшится закрыть глаза: каждый раз во тьме к нему является Берен. Сорванная пыточными щипцами кожа болтается сухими лентами, прочая сползает, обнажая зеленые прогалины гниющей плоти; крысы поедают человечину, повисают на ее губчатых ошметках, вонзив длинные желтые зубы, подтягиваются лапами и прогрызают вздувшийся от гнилостных брожений живот, и внутренности вываливаются наружу. Сквозь зловоние столь ощутимое, что его можно разгрести руками, Тинвелинт видит утешительный волшебный свет сокровища, которое потребовал как свадебный выкуп: свет золота в час солнечного зенита, свет серебра в час полной луны — и свет этот жжет Тинвелинту глаза, заставляет просыпаться с криком: это не я!

И все же в мороках его радуют отсеченные чресла Берена, недостойные посеять новую жизнь в теле Тинувиэль.

— Ты это сотворил, — отвечает Гвенделинг, чья сила и красота превосходят пределы разума эльфов и людей. Прежде соловьи сопровождали королеву повсюду и далеко вперед возвещали ее шаги; теперь они коченеют в снегу, а в нагих зарослях ольшаника пустеют гнезда, где в скорлупе усохли без родительского тепла зародыши, и их сизые глаза превратились в ямы под полупрозрачной хрустящей пленкой век. — Ты с ней разговаривай.

Тинвелинту невыносима сама мысль взглянуть в глаза вдовеющей дочери — невыносимее выеденных глазниц Берена, постукивания гребня и шелеста челнока.

Тинувиэль почти не выпускает его из рук. Работа ровняет ее мысли, как гребень ровняет нити основы, и подрубает лишнее, как неровные края у готового полотна. Тинувиэль не знает, когда оно будет закончено, когда она изольет в его черноту горе, от которого молчат звезды и крепнет, сжимая горла зверей и эльфов, капкан зимы. Дориату известно, на ком вина за холод, что крутит мышцы и мысли; дважды к подножью Хирилорна приносили заигравшихся и погибших от обморожения детей: скрюченных, окаменевших, в переливах красного и иссиня-черного, словно пласты яшмы, изъеденных стужей до костей; сукровица затвердела в волдырях, вздувшихся по краю отмершей плоти. Но совесть виновницы осталась глуха, Тинувиэль велела лишь выдолбить могилы в мерзлой земле, пока трупы не обглодали одичавшие звери.

Никто из них не остановил Тинвелинта — значит, все повинны в смерти Берена.

Тинувиэль вонзает челнок между льняными нитями, как вонзила бы нож между ребрами Дайрона, между ребрами Тинвелинта, и глядит, как на пол течет полотно: вот так бы текла предательская кровь, пока опустошенные тела не подернула бы мертвенная бледность.

Сны Тинувиэль пусты. Берен забрал за Круги мира лицо свое, и голос, и крепость объятий…

— Ну и холод, сестра! — каждый раз жалуется Нимлот, поднимаясь на Хирилорн. Она ни в чем не упрекает Тинувиэль — и ее единственную Тинувиэль готова слушать. — Как продвигается твоя работа?

Тинувиэль жестом указывает на полотно. Нимлот быстро оглядывает его и значимых перемен не находит: стало длиннее, но и только. Она притопывает, разгоняя кровь в озябших ногах, и расстегивает полушубок, чтобы сподручнее было пробудить дремлющий в жаровне огонь.

— Нолдоли — те, что сыновья Фаэнора, — прислали к твоему отцу гонца, — вдруг говорит Нимлот. — Но он прогнал его и прибавил на дорогу: пусть радуется, что не казнен за наглость своих хозяев!

— Что они хотят? — спрашивает Тинувиэль, чтобы не тяготиться молчанием.

Угли в жаровне трещат, словно умоляют разбуженное пламя пощадить их.

— Хотят воевать Мелько, — говорит Нимлот, снимает меховые рукавицы и тянет руки к огню. — Они отчаянные. Говорят, ни за что не скажешь, что все вскормлены в одном гнезде…

Взор Тинувиэль вопрошает.

— Да-да, — щебечет Нимлот. — Старший — воин и в плену у своей клятвы. Второй музыкант и певец, совсем как Дайрон…

Тинувиэль кривится.

— Четвертый так мрачен, что подле него умирает радость, пятый — мастер-кузнец, а младшие еще юны — а может, юны рядом с братьями.

Она снова ворошит угли, надевает рукавицы и накрывает жаровню решеткой.

— Ты ничего не сказала о третьем, — роняет Тинувиэль.

Нимлот радуется ее интересу — и не догадывается, как оскорбительна эта радость.

— Третий хорош собой, будто он фэй, как твоя мать, и ладит с птицами и зверями.

Станок замолкает на несколько мгновений, Тинувиэль меняет нить, ловко выбирает моток из сундука с тонкой шерстяной пряжей, хотя Нимлот не видит отличия в оттенках.

— Сколько, говоришь, у него братьев?

— Считая его самого, их семеро, — отвечает Нимлот. — И с десяток, не меньше, родичей, у каждого из которых есть войско… ох, был бы твой отец посговорчивее, сестра!

В непроницаемых глазах Тинувиэль вспыхивает огонек.

— Я напишу ему, — говорит она. — У того, кто ладит с птицами и зверями, сердце щедрое. Горько враждовать, когда порождения Мелько рыщут повсюду.

Тинувиэль разжимает клещи зимы, позволяет солнцу прорезать грузные тучи, а стиснутой стужей земле сделать согревающий вдох. Дориат дрожит, недоверчиво нежась в дуновении весны, и наполняется вонью преющего мяса, пролежавшего неупокоенным под толщами снега. Его второпях закапывают, чтобы звери не отравились падалью и леса не превратились в смердящую язву.

Тинувиэль по-прежнему не покидает Хирилорн, но и не гонит никого, и Дайрон осмеливается прийти посмотреть на сестру.

Она стала строже и теперь уж не пойдет танцевать под цветущими каштанами. Глаза Тинувиэль — темная вода. Дайрон скользит по поверхности, но дна под собой не видит, и неведомая глубина ужасает его.

— Что ты ткешь, сестра моя? — примирительно спрашивает он. — На полотне ведь пусто.

Челнок скользит сквозь основу. Он знает свой путь. Тинувиэль свой тоже знает: когда этот третий брат станет есть с ее рук, она призовет его в Дориат и научит, как стать здесь правителем и кого убить ради этого.

Тинувиэль обрезает нить, поднимает глаза на Дайрона и улыбается по-настоящему — впервые за эту долгую зиму.

Твой саван, думает она.


End file.
